purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Folk Tales/The Hedley Kow
“The Hedley Kow” is a folk tale heard on Minh’s path in the game Secret Paths in the Forest. It is narrated by Brenda Laurel. The story serves to illustrate for Minh that when life looks scary, it is possible to find something good. The lesson could extend to Minh’s classmates, too, since they are scared of Minh’s grandmother without getting to know her. The Story The Hedley Kow There once was an old woman who earned her keep doing small chores for farmers. Though she earned a scant living and lived alone on the outskirts of the village, she was spry and cheery, wanting nothing more of the world. The villagers feared for her, saying, “An old woman like that should not live alone in a forest. Imagine if the Hedley Kow should come upon her.” And everyone knew the Hedley Kow was a wicked hobgoblin who came out after dark. The Hedley Kow changed shape at will, frightening villagers out of their wits. One evening, as she hastened homeward, the old woman came upon a large pot. “Now, that would be just the thing for me if I had anything to put in it.” She reached for the pot when, imagine her surprise, she discovered it was brim-full of gold coins! The woman sang, “How grand! I’m rich! What luck!” She dragged her treasure pot homeward, but soon the woman grew tired. Stopping to rest, she turned to look at her pot of gold. To her astonishment, twasn’t a pot of gold at all; twas a lump of iron. “Well, isn’t that luck! The pennies from this iron will be a sight more useful. And I should never have slept a wink with all that gold in the house for fear of being robbed.” She set off on her way and presently checked her bundle again. “Oh my! If it hasn’t gone and turned itself into a great stone this time! Oh, now that’s a change for the better. I’ve been searching high and low for something to prop me door open with. What fine luck.” Arriving home at last, the woman bent to untie the stone from her shawl. All of a sudden, it gave a jump and a squeal and grew as large as a horse. The creature threw out legs and a tail and gave a terrifying bellow. “Well, fancy me! Seeing the Hedley Kow all to meself!” “Aren’t you afraid?” “Oh, not I. Tis a rare sight you are. Not many folk have the luck I do.” Lo and behold, the creature turned into a small man with a pointed cap. “Thank you, kind lady, for seeing the best in me.” The woman invited the Hedley Kow to supper, and the two talked all night long, becoming fast friends. Oddly enough, from that day forward she found her cupboard well stocked with goodies. She never said a word to the villagers, and when they warned her about the Hedley Kow, she simply smiled to herself and went on her merry way. Origins and Other Versions Hedley is a village in England. The Kow (sometimes pronounced like the “coo” of a dove) is a shape-changing creature that likes to make mischief. Versions of this story can be read in Tatterhood and Other Tales (1978) edited by Ethel Johnston Phelps and in Folktales Aloud: Practical Advice for Playful Storytelling (2014) by Janice M. Del Negro, who both adapted it from More English Fairy Tales (1904) collected by Joseph Jacobs. Joseph Jacobs made a note in his publication that the tale came from Mrs M. of S. Northumberland, who heard it from her mother, who had seen the Kow twice herself. Images The Hedley Kow 01.png The Hedley Kow 02.png The Hedley Kow 03.png The Hedley Kow 04.png The Hedley Kow 05.png The Hedley Kow 06.png The Hedley Kow 07.png The Hedley Kow 08.png The Hedley Kow 09.png The Hedley Kow 10.png The Hedley Kow 11.png The Hedley Kow 12.png The Hedley Kow 13.png The Hedley Kow 14.png The Hedley Kow 15.png The Hedley Kow 16.png The Hedley Kow 17.png The Hedley Kow 18.png The Hedley Kow 19.png The Hedley Kow 20.png The Hedley Kow 21.png The Hedley Kow 22.png The Hedley Kow 23.png The Hedley Kow 24.png The Hedley Kow 25.png The Hedley Kow 26.png The Hedley Kow 27.png The Hedley Kow 28.png The Hedley Kow 29.png The Hedley Kow 30.png The Hedley Kow 31.png The Hedley Kow 32.png The Hedley Kow 33.png The Hedley Kow 34.png The Hedley Kow 35.png The Hedley Kow 36.png The Hedley Kow 37.png The Hedley Kow 38.png The Hedley Kow 39.png The Hedley Kow 40.png The Hedley Kow 41.png The Hedley Kow 42.png